Días Mejores
by Rhea Carlysse
Summary: Ninguno de vosotros se acercará a un pariente suyo para descubrir su desnudez. Yo, Yahvéh Petrellicest, NathanHeidi, NathanMeredith, NathanOFC  Preseries


**TÍTULO: **Better Days   
**(NOTA: **sí¡como la canción de Bruce!)   
**PAREJA: **Peter/Nathan, Nathan/Heidi, Nathan/Meredith y Nathan/casi-todo-el-mundo-del-fic   
**RATING: **NC-17 **  
ADVERTENCIAS: **Dude, INCESTO. Digo, amor fraternal. Also, fic LARGO.   
**SPOILERS: **1x10 – Six Months Ago, pero es pre-series **  
PALABRAS: **10711 gasp **  
RESUMEN:**_ Ninguno de vosotros se acercará a un pariente suyo para descubrir su desnudez. Yo, Yahvéh. _

* * *

Cuando son pequeños –Nathan, once; Peter, tres- su madre les lleva a la iglesia todos los domingos. Trajes que escuecen, corbatas que le taponan la garganta, el pelo tan estirado que cree que podrían hacer instrumentos de cuerda con él. Lleva a Peter de la mano, porque tiene los ojos demasiado abiertos y balbucea sin cesar, recorriendo la iglesia con la mirada incansablemente cada vez que pone el pie dentro. Nathan tiene que poner los ojos en blanco, cualquiera pensaría que nunca ha visto una.

No se está quieto en el asiento, se revuelve el pelo y se arruga el traje. Nathan piensa_ Estúpidos tres años_ antes de agarrarlo por la cintura y susurrarle al oído que se esté quieto. Su madre les mira y enarca las cejas; tiene pequeñas arrugas en la comisura de los labios, como si la piel se fuera a desgajar de un momento a otro. Si no la conociera bien, diría que se trata de una sonrisa. Pero su madre casi nunca sonríe, y menos a él.

Ese domingo, el padre Hopkins lee fragmentos de Levítico. Capítulo dieciocho, versículo seis. "Ninguno de vosotros se acercará a un pariente suyo para descubrir su desnudez. Yo, Yahvéh."

Peter sale corriendo en ese momento, y Nathan ni siquiera oye el versículo.

OoOoOo

Tiene su primer beso a los catorce años. Se llama Tania. Enormes ojos esmeralda, un lunar en la garganta y pelo azabache que le cae sobre los ojos de una forma hipnotizante.

Le tiemblan las manos durante un segundo antes de colocarlas en su nuca, y acaricia su pelo con el pulgar. Terciopelo bajo el tacto, ondas que rozan los hombros y ese aroma a kiwi que, tiene la sensación, impregnará su ropa durante días.

Sabe a sal en la comisura de los labios y a almíbar dentro de la boca. Caliente y húmedo, con un aire torpe y extremadamente tentativo, porque Nathan tiene miedo de que se rompa bajo sus dedos.

Vuelve a casa con los labios rojos y tarareando Springsteen entre dientes. Las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa enigmática.

Seis años y Peter se sube encima suyo cuando está tumbado en la cama. Hunde el colchón y Nathan le revuelve los mechones con la mano. "Un día vas a desaparecer bajo la mata de pelo, Pete" y Peter sonríe con la lengua entre los dientes.

OoOoOo

Dieciséis años. Peter habla y habla y habla durante horas. Nathan piensa que no existen tantas palabras, y, aunque existieran, la garganta se le caería a pedazos al imbécil que intentara usarlas todas. Peter lo hace, y con ese brillo en los ojos que Nathan no consigue identificar. Ocho años pletóricos de tormentas eléctricas dentro de las venas y sueños que Nathan sabe –_sabe. _Sabe cada vez que su padre le mira, cada vez que siente el peso de los Petrelli en su espalda- que quizá pueda cumplir.

A veces Nathan sueña también. De noche, cuando la casa es una tumba y la azotea está desierta. Invierno seco y aire que le corta las mejillas. A veces se sienta en la barandilla, piernas colgando y ojos cerrados, pensando que no hay suelo debajo, y que no hay caída.

Son cinco minutos, y al final siempre apoya los pies en el suelo. A veces no hay tiempo para soñar.

OoOoOo

Ese jueves por la noche está algo más que un poco borracho y coordina como si sus manos fueran de goma. Helena es pelirroja y tiene pecas que sólo puedes contar si estás a pocos milímetros de su rostro. Se ríe con deje histérico contra sus labios y se mueve casi con tanta torpeza como él y con bastante menos tequila en el organismo.

Camisa puesta y sujetador desabrochado, y ella se sienta sobre su cadera mientras él le muerde el cuello. Nathan piensa _Menudo puto desastre eres, Petrelli_, porque le tiemblan las manos y no sabe coordinar, y ella tiene que ponerle las manos en los hombros en la primera embestida para decir "más despacio, Nathan" con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro.

Helena es calor y explosiones y le lame el cuello mientras le monta en el asiento del coche y se enrosca en su cadera. Gime, murmura en portugués y se mueve como si bailara.

Llega el viernes por la mañana a casa, a tiempo para acompañar a Peter al colegio.

OoOoOo

A los diecisiete, Papá deja de ser Papá para pasar a llamarse Dallas. La primera vez que lo dice, enfadado -oleadas de ira recorriendo venas y arterias, cuello rojo y nudillos blancos- su madre le manda callar de una manera que le recuerda a las estatuas de mármol que hay en el jardín de su casa de verano.

No lo vuelve a decir en público. Ni siquiera con _la marina_ y _serías un gran abogado, Nathan_. Ni siquiera con la no-elección de universidades y la marca de la mano de su madre en la mejilla –rubí contra topacio y aún puede verla en el espejo- cuando está a punto de decir algo que no debe.

En realidad da igual. Las cosas siguen siendo lo que son, les cambies el nombre o no.

OoOoOo

Conoce a Meredith en un bar de carretera cerca de Tijuana. Lleva tejanos desgastados y una mirada que incita a muchas cosas y ninguna es buena. Es el tipo de chica que su madre no hubiera querido ni a treinta kilómetros de su casa, y se mueve por debajo de él como una serpiente.

Sisea cuando le besa el ombligo y mete las manos en su pelo cuando utiliza la lengua, más abajo, con ritmo irregular y un calor húmedo que le abrasa por dentro y por fuera. Utiliza dedos y lengua, y ha conseguido que se corra dos veces en su boca antes de quitarse él los pantalones.

Cuando le rodea la cintura con las piernas, frágil y palpitando, y Nathan puede contar sus respiraciones entre cortadas, porque son las mismas que las suyas. Cuando lo hace, tiene la mirada vidriosa, y él se esfuerza en aprehender todos y cada uno de los milímetros de sus labios y boca. Meredith le clava las uñas en la espalda y susurra oraciones contra su lengua. Por un momento, uno, Nathan se siente blasfemando, y el sentimiento no es desconocido.

OoOoOo

Ve el nombre en la esquela del periódico. Veintitrés años, y hace dos que no ve a Meredith. El funeral es tranquilo, y las personas que asisten se pueden contar con los dedos de la mano.

Cuando termina, se acerca a una cabina telefónica y marca el número de casa. Para cuando Peter contesta, Nathan ya se ha dado cuenta de que no tenía nada que decir.

OoOoOo

Los niños crecen sin avisar, y Nathan cree que es lo más retorcido que el universo haya podido haber pensado nunca.

Un día cualquiera, Peter tiene catorce años, llama todos los fines de semana y le cuenta con todo detalle y ojos brillantes cómo es la sonrisa de su enamoramiento de turno.

De repente es Navidad, Peter tiene diecisiete y, cuando le abraza al llegar a casa, Nathan lo nota demasiados centímetros más alto y algo menos frágil de lo que lo recordaba. Piensa que, a los diecisiete, él ya había besado, fumado, follado y bebido. Que se había escapado a Texas para ver a Springsteen en vivo y en directo. Piensa que hace dos meses que no habla con su hermano, y que ahora las conversaciones consisten en "hola¿qué tal¿Qué tiempo hace en Massachussets?"

De pronto Peter es alguien enteramente distinto, y él ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta.

OoOoOo

Las fiestas familiares de los Petrelli. Casi las olvida. Cinco años lejos, vuelta por vacaciones contadas y llamadas muy de vez en cuando para ver cómo van las cosas por la mansión familiar. Aun así, cuando vuelve, es como si no se hubiera ido.

Las reuniones familiares son sólo un eufemismo para decir "familia y cien personas más". Veinteañeras que esperan que las saques de su vida de aburrimiento y arrasar con una pequeña fortuna por el camino. Abogados de éxito, políticos corruptos, alguna que otra persona decente que probablemente se equivocó de casa.

Las amigas de su madre rodean a Peter como si fuese un pequeño cervatillo asustado y listo para ser ejecutado. Le hablan de sus hijas y de lo que va a hacer con su vida, y cuando Peter dice algo –algo estúpido, algo como "probablemente seré buen samaritano/enfermero/misionero en África"- se ríen como si fuese lo más gracioso del mundo.

A Nathan le da dolor de estómago.

Cuando se acerca, pone su mejor sonrisa. Enseñando dientes perfectos y marcando mandíbula, una mano en el hombro de Peter y la otra sosteniendo una copa a medio terminar. Un gesto que parece que dice _mío_, y varias de ellas se alejan unos centímetros sólo por si acaso.

- ¿Les importa si les robo a mi hermano durante un rato?

Su mano aprieta el hombro de Peter mientras lo dice. Un _vámonos de aquí_ y _ahora_, y Peter parece que se lo agradece con la mirada, porque se ríe y termina su copa de un sorbo. Champagne, ahora Peter bebe champagne. Peter, el mismo Peter al que un día compró dos cervezas y consiguió que se bañase desnudo en la piscina de unos desconocidos. _Ese_ Peter.

Salen al jardín entre la marabunta de gente, y Nathan se da cuenta de que es Diciembre cuando el frío le corta el rostro como un paquete de cuchillas.

- Deberías venir a las fiestas más a menudo, Nate – Peter se apoya en el tronco de uno de los árboles, mira hacia arriba y cierra los ojos -. Al menos así tendría a alguien que me rescatase.

Nathan se ríe antes de contestar, da un par de pasos hacia él, pero se queda a una distancia prudencial, y no sabe exactamente por qué.

- Yo ya pasé por esa etapa, Pete, es justo que ahora que toque a ti.

Su hermano le saca la lengua, y Nathan piensa que quizá no ha cambiado tanto. Tanto, _tanto_. Peter se ríe solo y pone las manos detrás de la nuca, tomando el sol en vertical. Y sin sol. Peter siempre ha sido algo excéntrico.

- ¿Cuántas copas te has tomado, Peter?

No abre los ojos.

- Unas cuantas – vuelve a reírse -. Tendré que hacer algo para sobrevivir entre la jauría de hienas.

Jauría de hienas. He ahí un eufemismo. Nathan ha visto hienas en los zoos, lo que hay dentro de su casa –_antigua casa_, se corrige- es mucho peor. Mantícoras, diría él.

- Sí, bueno, no voy a decir que yo no lo hice.

Peter vuelve a reírse, y esta vez sí que abre los ojos. Los abre y le mira, durante varios segundos, sin que ninguno de los dos diga nada. Silencio, cortante y pesado, Nathan lo nota sobre los hombros, y no es sólo el silencio, sino muchas cosas más. Cosas que no se han dicho, que nunca se dicen, que probablemente nunca se dirán. Pero están ahí, y a veces el peso es suficiente para clavar a Nathan al suelo. Probablemente es la razón por la que no se mueve.

Dos minutos que se hacen eternos, y al final Peter es el que habla. "Me alegro de que hayas vuelto, Nathan", y el peso se hace un poco más ligero.

OoOoOo

Heidi Carter está en su misma promoción, segunda de la clase y una lengua que haría enrojecer a su madre. Quizá por eso comienzan a hablar.

Heidi es divertida, mordaz y extraordinariamente inteligente. Heidi tiene ojos azules que le recuerdan al las tormentas eléctricas de la playa de Coney Island y una sonrisa que hace que le tiemblen las rodillas. Heidi tiene principios inamovibles y soluciona los problemas con una copa de helado de dulce de leche con chocolate.

Heidi se deshace dentro de su boca cuando la besa y gime si le besa justo en ese lugar por debajo de su oreja, al llegar al cuello.

Cuando la conoce. Cuando dice "hola, eres Nathan¿no?", y le sonríe con esa mezcla de curiosidad y diversión y un poco, sólo un poco de malas intenciones; Nathan no puede dejar de pensar que hay algo familiar en ella.

OoOoOo

Se conocen en otoño. Peter va a empezar la universidad y Nathan ha conseguido trabajo en un bufete de Nueva York, por gentileza de Dallas. Nathan vive en un ático en el centro de Manhattan, a dos calles del piso alquilado de Heidi, y Peter entra sin avisar cuando los dos están en el sofá, manos explorando y labios rojos; afortunadamente con toda la ropa puesta.

Las mejillas de Peter se vuelven escarlatas, y murmura algo que podría haber sido "lo siento" de haberse oído en alguna parte del mundo. Se mete las manos en los bolsillos y aparta la mirada.

Nathan tiene una medio sonrisa en la cara, y Heidi le da un golpe en el brazo cuando le ve. Intenta arreglarse el pelo, y se estira la camisa, y luego "tú debes ser Peter", con la mano extendida y una sonrisa enigmática.

Peter asiente, mira a Nathan de reojo y estrecha la mano de Heidi sin que le tiemble demasiado el pulso.

Después de un par de minutos de silencio, es Nathan el que se aclara la garganta y le ofrece algo de beber. "Cerveza" y "Llevamos un par de meses saliendo" y "sí, es posible que vaya en serio", mientras que Heidi está en el salón haciendo zapping y Peter le somete a un tercer grado en la cocina.

Hablan con un tono de voz extraño, como ahogado y temiendo levantar demasiado el volumen. Nathan se bebe la cerveza en dos tragos y Peter no toca la suya.

- Es agradable.

- Sí, lo es.

- ¿Y lo sabe mamá?

Nathan enarca las cejas en un gesto que dice "sí, claro que sí, se hacen la manicura juntas", y da otro trago antes de

- Heidi aún es demasiado joven para morir.

Peter se ríe, y el ambiente se vuelve un poco menos espeso. No mucho, pero es un principio.

OoOoOo

Es Peter el que sugiere la idea. "Una acampada" para "rememorar viejos tiempos". Y Nathan no sabe qué tiempos, porque Dallas nunca los llevó más allá de los grandes almacenes del centro, y duda de que incluso hiciera eso.

La mera idea de una semana sin agua corriente y un techo sobre su cabeza hace que se le revuelva el estómago, y Peter lo sabe. Lo que, posiblemente, es la razón de que le mire como un pequeño cachorro apaleado que alguien ha dejado en medio de la calle en una noche de tormenta. A Nathan le entran ganas de darle palmaditas en la cabeza, o algo por el estilo, parece lo propio.

Dos minutos de discusión y a la mañana siguiente está haciendo una maleta demasiado grande y hablando a Heidi con voz lúgubre, como si se acercase el fin del mundo. Ella le observa apoyada en el marco de la puerta de su habitación, con una de sus camisas y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

- Eres una reina del drama, cielo.

Nathan pone los ojos en blanco y ella se ríe. Se acerca por detrás y le rodea la cintura con los brazos. Apoya la barbilla en su hombro y respira "me echarás de menos¿verdad?" contra su mejilla.

La mira durante un momento, tres segundos de silencio, antes de girarse en un movimiento brusco y levantarla en brazos. Un brazo por encima de la cintura y otro por debajo de sus rodillas. Heidi se ríe y patalea, y le insulta cuando la tira sobre la cama y se sube encima de ella.

Hacen el amor despacio y contando respiraciones y gemidos, Nathan los cataloga y almacena en un rincón especial que creó para ello en su mente, la besa como si no la fuera a ver en meses y se despide con frente sobre frente y un beso en su cuello.

Llega media hora tarde, y Peter ve las marcas en su cuello y ni siquiera lo menciona.

OoOoOo

A medio camino hacia Finger Lakes, Nathan ha dado la vuelta a la cinta de Springsteen dos veces, y se para cada tres minutos para rebobinar Better Days. A la quinta repetición, Peter resopla y aprieta la frente contra el cristal.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada.

- No, en serio¿qué?

Peter sólo enarca las cejas. "¿Cuántas cintas te has traído, Nathan?" "¿Tienes algún problema con Bruce?"

Su hermano no contesta, se muerde los labios y levanta las manos en señal de paz.

Durante dos segundos.

- Es sólo que no entiendo que no me dejases traer Queen y vengas con una cinta.

- Mi coche, Pete. Mi coche, mis reglas, _mi_ música.

- También soy tu hermano¿me vas a meter la cinta de Springsteen en la boca?

- ¿Te gustaría que te la metiera?

Escupe las palabras y por alguna razón, las mejillas de Peter se tiñen de rojo. Cualquiera sabe, la mente de Peter es un misterio. Finalmente sólo frunce el entrecejo y murmura "vale", apoyando la frente de nuevo contra el cristal.

Sí, presiente que la acampada va a ser todo un éxito.

OoOoOo

Nathan tiene algo con la vida campestre y la naturaleza en general. Algo como que la odia a muerte. La hierba y los bichos y toda esa maraña claustrofóbica de árboles que no deja ver el cielo. Las piedras cubiertas de musgo y _verde_. Todo. Verde. Como si no existiese otro puto color en el universo. ¿Qué tiene de malo el azul?

- ¿Me ayudas?

La voz de Peter le saca de sus elucubraciones, y se gira al tiempo de verle medio doblándose hacia atrás bajo el peso de dos mochilas demasiado grandes. "Dios, Nathan, no vamos a París¿qué has metido aquí?"

Le contesta echándose la bolsa al hombro "un cadáver", y Peter hace como que se ríe. Bueno, quizá no, pero, si Peter continúa insistiendo en lo sana que es la vida en el campo y la madre naturaleza, lo habrá pronto.

Peter le guía entre los árboles como si se conociera el sitio de memoria, y Nathan piensa que a lo mejor es una de esas cosas que hizo cuando él no estaba. Ir al bosque y... Lo que quiera que hiciera allí. Elige la ruta, y el claro en el que acampan, y le ladra órdenes como un general del ejército cuando montan las tiendas de campaña. Nathan no está muy seguro de que le guste el cambio de roles.

Le encarga tareas sencillas, como desempaquetar y básicamente vigilar el fuerte –Peter lo llama fuerte y se ríe, como si tuviese cinco años y estuviesen jugando en el jardín- mientras busca leña. Hace que se sienta incompetente como nadie nunca lo había conseguido, y, si se para un poco a meditar sobre ello, resulta bastante patético. Su hermano pequeño. Peter. _Pete_. Está bastante seguro de que es una retorcida venganza por años de tortura fraternal.

Regresa con una pila de troncos más o menos abundante y varios rasguños que antes no estaban ahí. Nathan tiene que morderse los labios para que no se le note la sonrisa, como si Peter hubiese perdido una pequeña batalla frente a la naturaleza y quedase demostrado que no está al mando.

Directrices, miradas de preocupación, y, cuando Nathan acerca el mechero al proyecto de hoguera, "Pete, yo también estuve en los boy scouts, no voy a quemar el puto bosque", y eso consigue que Peter cierre la boca, al menos por un tiempo.

Es un alivio, poder escuchar auténtico silencio durante un momento. Silencio húmedo y sepulcral, y no sólo gritos exasperantes de "no, estás montando la tienda MAL" y "Dios¿pero es que nunca has ido de acampada?". Finger Lakes parece ser un estúpido microcosmos enteramente nuevo y creado a medida de los deseos de Peter.

También es muy probable que sea uno de los círculos del infierno que mencionaba Dante.

Nathan rebusca en los bolsillos de sus tejanos hasta encontrar lo que busca. Abre el zippo un par de veces antes de que la llama se mantenga y lo acerque tentativamente al papel, la tapa con una mano cuando se prende. Cuando lo deja con cuidado en la hoguera y se da la vuelta para mirar a Peter, su hermano le observa con una expresión definitivamente extraña.

- ¿Aún guardas eso?

Eso. Dios. "Tiene un valor sentimental". Refulge con el sol de media tarde, plata sólida y grabados que marcan _Carpe Diem_ sobre la piel cuando pasa las yemas de los dedos por la superficie. Frío y caliente, y cuando lo sostiene en la palma de la mano, tiene la sensación de que lo hicieron a medida. _Eso_. Lo compró a los diecisiete, Texas, en el primer concierto de su vida, y la mera idea de que Peter piense que podría haberse desembarazado de _eso_ resulta insultante.

Peter se tumba en el suelo, se coloca la chaqueta bajo la nuca y baja los párpados. "Seguro. Lo que pasa es que eres demasiado rata para gastarte el dinero en otro. Al menos podrías habérmelo legado."

Nathan le lanza una de las ramas que han caído en el suelo, y no puede evitar la sonrisa cuando su hermano se ríe con los ojos cerrados.

OoOoOo

Por la noche, no se puede ver las estrellas. Nathan se da cuenta el primer día, mientras observa el tapizado verde que se extiende ante sus ojos. Asfixiante y claustrofóbico, nunca se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que echa de menos no poder distinguir el horizonte. Arriba es sólo una maraña de sombras y esmeralda, y a cada crujido de hojas, le da la sensación de que caerá sobre sus cabezas en cualquier momento.

El reloj se le rompe a la mañana siguiente. Peter le convence –si es que a pegarle una patada en el saco de dormir se le llama convencer- para levantarse cerca de las cinco de la madrugada por alguna estúpida razón. Descoordinación y piedras no hacen buena combinación, como su Rolex averigua pronto.

Ese día descubre varias cosas. Una, que los mosquitos son, probablemente, las criaturas más viles de la existencia. Dos, las hormigas quedan bastante cerca. Tres, la camiseta de Peter es demasiado pequeña para él, y cada vez que se agacha, cada vez que se sienta en el suelo, descubre su espalda unos centímetros. Y está bastante seguro de que no debería haber notado uno de esos tres puntos.

OoOoOo

El segundo día por la noche, Peter intenta convencerle de que le deje hacer algo para cenar. Nathan le ignora, aún tiene algo de cariño por sus papilas gustativas, y cualquier cosa que haya pasado por los talentos culinarios de Peter, probablemente haría que mutaran en un ser horrible y desfigurado.

El campamento termina oliendo a carne quemada, pero al menos es comestible, y Peter la prueba a medio camino entre el hambre y el refunfuño de un crío de nueve años. "Sé cocinar¿vale?"

- La última vez que intentaste convencerme de eso, habías quemado media cocina de la casa de verano.

- ¡Tenía trece años!

Lo que sea. Tenían –_tienen_- cocineros por alguna razón. Nathan sospecha que su madre veía venir el no-talento para la cocina de Peter desde que éste estaba en su útero.

- Además, tú no tienes ni idea de lo que he hecho en los últimos años. Podría... Podría haber aprendido a cocinar. Y podría estar tomando drogas.

Nathan pone los ojos en blanco y le da un trago a su cerveza. "No te atribuyas tantos méritos, chaval" "Podría" "Y también podrías ser la Madre Teresa."

- Además – continúa -, mamá te habría matado si estuvieses tomando drogas.

Peter sonríe de medio lado, el pelo le cae sobre los ojos, y Nathan no puede distinguir el color. "¿Y por qué tendría que saberlo?"

- Pete, por favor – y es algo tan obvio que Nathan no sabe ni por qué Peter está haciendo la pregunta.

Su hermano debe ser la persona más transparente del universo. La primera vez que dio una calada a un cigarro, le dio un ataque de tos tan fuerte que se pasó media hora tosiendo, y otra media hora confesándoselo a Nathan por teléfono. "Peter" y "mentira" en la misma frase es lo mismo que juntar "Papa" y "prostíbulo".

- Hay cosas de mí que no sabes, Nate – no ha dejado de sonreír, y se lleva su cerveza a los labios. Bebe a sorbos pequeños, y Nathan sólo enarca las cejas.

- ¿Cómo qué?

Él se encoge de hombros. "Cosas" y continúa bebiendo. Se bebe lo que le queda en la botella de un trago largo, y Nathan no deja de mirar la forma en la que se mueve su nuez de adán, ni el hecho de que le corre un hilillo de cerveza por la comisura de los labios.

Cuando Peter termina, se apoya la botella en los labios, y no deja de sonreír.

OoOoOo

El tercer día, más o menos, es cuando se sucede el Apocalipsis.

Metafóricamente hablando.

O quizá no tan metafóricamente.

El tercer día amanece nublado (cuando se despierta, Nathan lo supone, porque el poco sol que se filtraba antes es considerablemente menos abundante. Cuando llegan a zona abierta, lo confirma), húmedo y con cierta pesadez en el aire que se adhiere a los huesos como miel. El tercer día, Peter abandona su actitud delirantemente militar y duerme hasta que Nathan se levanta y vacía una cantimplora de agua fría en su pelo. El tercer día, Peter dice "quiero enseñarte un sitio", y Nathan se deja arrastrar, porque es Pete, y cuando le enseñaron el idioma Petrelli, "no", no estaba entre sus adverbios.

Cuando llegan, Peter se para antes de llegar al claro, y se queda muy quieto durante unos segundos. "¿Te gusta?", y Nathan recorre el lago con la mirada y _oh, Dios, sigue habiendo cielo ahí fuera_.

Asiente ausentemente, y Peter se muerde el labio inferior. "Mis amigos me lo enseñaron el último año del instituto. Vinimos a este sitio durante una buena temporada".

Hace una pausa.

- Además, podemos pescar salmones.

Nathan se ríe y le da un puñetazo en el hombro, flojo, y Peter enarca las cejas. "Ey, a mí me gusta el salmón".

Ignora el comentario, y da un paso hacia delante. Es un alivio. Nubes y poco sol, pero al menos el maldito cielo ya no es verde.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

Peter deja su mochila contra una roca, se mete las manos en los bolsillos.

- El lago Hemlock – y luego –. Me encanta este sitio, casi nunca viene nadie por aquí.

Nathan piensa que hay algo en los ojos de Peter, un brillo extraño cuando lo dice, y no puede identificar lo que es. Hace años habría podido, cuando todavía conocía a su hermano y sabía cosas como que no le gustaba el pescado y tenía una camiseta verde que siempre se ponía para los exámenes. Ahora le gusta el salmón y de repente, _de repente_ sale de acampada con sus amigos, y el hecho de que se ha perdido todas esas cosas le quema un poco por dentro.

Se acerca a la orilla, sin llegar a tocarla, sólo mira el fondo. Agua infinita y azul y verde y gris que se entremezclan. "Es precioso, Pete" con una media sonrisa, porque siente como si su hermano necesitase algo de validación.

"Me alegro", y ni siquiera le da tiempo a volverse, porque ya le ha empujado y ha dado contra el agua y la arena y, joder, contra las piedras. Pantalones y media camisa empapados y _será hijo de..._ "Eso es por lo de esta mañana, capullo".

Nathan tarda unos segundos en reaccionar. Lo que Peter tarda en apartarse unos pasos de la orilla, reírse con el pelo en la cara, y después reírse un poco más, por si le había quedado alguna duda de que la puta escena era graciosa.

- Estás muerto, Pete – murmura, y, cuando se levanta, Peter ya está corriendo en otra dirección y él salpica la tierra mientras le persigue.

Dios. Años, _años_ de persecuciones, y el inútil de Peter siempre pierde el ritmo a los dos minutos. Deja que Nathan le plaque, y los dos caen al suelo en un golpe seco. Peter doblándose de la risa, Nathan sujetando una de sus muñecas contra el suelo, intentando cazar la otra.

Encima y piernas entrelazadas, y, por un momento, a Nathan no le llega el oxígeno al cerebro, porque juraría que Peter le agarra de la camiseta y, en un movimiento brusco, le mete la lengua en la boca. Suelta la camiseta y le agarra el cuello, la nuca, el pelo. Lengua y labios y dientes y, para cuando Nathan quiere reaccionar, ya está gimiendo dentro de la boca de su hermano y ha perdido la poca coordinación que le quedaba.

Peter no. Peter sonríe contra su boca, enseñando los dientes y sin soltarle, y consigue que cambien los papeles. Que él esté encima, casi sentado sobre su cintura. Moviéndose y mordiendo y trazando círculos de saliva en su barbilla, haciendo que Nathan no pueda dejar de pensar –_pensar, _un bonito eufemismo para su estado mental- en lo bien que encajarían las piernas de Peter alrededor de su cintura. Porque no deja de moverse, y la humedad viscosa deja de ser molesta, porque lo único que nota es fricción y calor, CALOR con mayúsculas, abrasándole desde dentro y la certeza de que Peter sabe a algo familiar, algo que no consigue identificar. Cae en ello después, cuando Peter le muerde el labio inferior, con ese gruñido en el fondo de la garganta y arranca un poco de sangre. _Sangre_, piensa. Y cae en ello. _Su_ sangre. _Su _hermano. Pete. "Pete" se almohadilla contra su boca y la lengua que se entrelaza con la suya. Suena a gemido, necesitado y patético, y lleno de calor y promesas y _joder,_ fricción.

"Pete", esta vez suena más fuerte, y consigue que Peter deje de moverse durante un momento que dura un siglo. Joder, porque _no quiere_ que Peter pare. Lo necesita, todo. A Peter moviéndose y ese calor bajo la cintura, y Peter se para, pero Nathan no le saca las manos de debajo de la camiseta.

Susurra "¿qué?" respirándole encima, y sonríe y le acaricia los labios con la punta de la lengua, y Nathan está a punto, está a punto de hacer otra tontería, como pensar en cómo sería lamer la clavícula de Peter hasta oírle gemir.

Y eso no sería bueno. No en un sentido moralmente correcto, al menos.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Pete? – le pone una mano en el pecho, y Peter está a pocos centímetros, pero no los suficientes, y el flequillo le hace cosquillas en la frente.

Peter se humedece los labios con la punta de la lengua. Los tiene rojos, demasiado rojos, demasiado... _No_, _deja de pensar_. "Estábamos."

- ¿Qué? – es un hilillo de voz, y no consigue despegar los ojos de los labios de su hermano.

- Estábamos haciendo, Nathan. Los dos.

Nathan traga saliva. Hay algo en el tono de Peter, algo... Heidi. Oh, mierda. Sí. Peter suena como Heidi, o quizá Heidi suena como Peter, y la respuesta es que él estaba jodido desde el principio. Pero Peter suena como Heidi, y es como si de repente el oxígeno volviese a llegarle al cerebro. _Mierda, Heidi, joder, cómo he..._

Empuja a Peter y su hermano parece frustrado, como si hubiera sido él el que acaba de engañar a su novia con su propio hermano y _joder, _los labios de Peter siguen estando demasiado rojos.

Se incorpora, rodillas dobladas y marcas de piedras en la espalda, entierra las manos en el pelo.

- ¿En qué coño estabas pensando, Peter? – no le mira - ¿Te das cuenta de lo extremadamente jodido que es esto?

Cuando levanta la mirada, Peter también está sentado, se muerde el interior de la mejilla. "Quizá deberíamos irnos" y Nathan no tiene ni idea de lo que está hablando.

- Irnos.

- Está claro que esto no funciona.

- ¿La acampada o el hecho de que me has metido la lengua hasta las amígdalas, Peter?

Peter aprieta los labios, como si oh, el hecho de que tu hermano te rechazase después de que prácticamente intentar violarle, fuera algo extraño. El puto Peter habla como si estuviesen rompiendo, o como si el... ataque, hubiese tenido alguna base real. Como si Nathan le hubiera dado alguna muestra de... De...

Resopla y se levanta del suelo, demasiado rápido, levantando polvo y arrancando hierba y prácticamente grita algo como "¡lo sé, Nathan¿vale¡Lo sé!" y le pega una patada al tronco más cercano. Cuando cierra los ojos y gruñe, Nathan pone los ojos en blanco.

Se levanta. Despacio, con la ropa empapada y caliente y pegada al cuerpo como una segunda piel. Intenta no acercarse demasiado a su hermano, porque aún tiene los labios rojos y el cuello lleno de marcas.

Peter habla primero, apoyado en el tronco del árbol al que ha golpeado y

- Eres un hijo de puta¿lo sabes? – respira con dificultad, y a Nathan le da miedo decir algo, cualquier cosa – Te has... Te has pasado _años_ fuera, Nathan. Años. Y ahora pretendes decirme qué está bien o mal, cuando sabes tan bien como yo que _quieres_.

Nathan se muerde la lengua, aprieta los labios; "No sé de qué coño me hablas, Pete" y trata de no perderse cuando comienza a caminar entre los árboles.

OoOoOo

Peter llega antes que él, por supuesto. Llega antes que él y es prácticamente de noche, aunque con los putos árboles quién puede saberlo. Los putos árboles y el puto reloj roto y la puta madre naturaleza que se esfuerza en hacer las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya son.

Cuando llega, sonríe. Sonrisa amplia, enseñando dientes y mentira espectacular. Dice "hola", y Peter aprieta los dientes y no le mira.

Sí, bueno, al menos ha intentado un acercamiento.

En su opinión, todo el asunto del intercambio de fluidos entre hermanos debería quedar en el olvido. Sería lo más lógico. Sería lo único lógico del asunto.

Excepto que es Peter, y "lógica" es algo que no aparece en su vocabulario.

Cenan –cena, Peter lee, y mira el fuego, y hace todo tipo de cosas que no están relacionadas con interaccionar con Nathan, y eso le da dolor de cabeza y una sensación extraña en el estómago- en silencio, y, cuando Peter se levanta, murmura algo que parece "buenas noches", antes de desaparecer en la tienda.

_Perfecto, Petrelli. Perfecto._

OoOoOo

El cuarto día llueve, como debe ocurrir en todas las situaciones jodidas. Como lleva ocurriendo desde tiempos inmemoriales y como, afortunadamente, seguirá ocurriendo en el futuro. En la mente de Nathan, eso demuestra que el universo aún tiene un poco de sentido común. Tormentas en los malos tiempos, sol con los milagros. Claro, sencillo, eficaz. Toda una película Disney.

Excepto que hay barro y la humedad se palpa en el ambiente, y lo primero que ve al despertarse es a Peter sentado a su lado, piernas contra el pecho y "está lloviendo".

Nathan se resiste. No pone los ojos en blanco, porque hay algo en Peter, algo frágil, un niño pequeño y asustado. Peter, _su_ Pete. Y parece de cristal cuando lo mira desde esa perspectiva, a punto de resquebrajarse.

Se tumba a su lado, en el suelo de la tienda; le mira con los ojos muy abiertos y las manos debajo de la barbilla, y no dice nada durante unos minutos.

Al final tiene que hacerlo. Nathan resopla y piensa _eres idiota, Pete_, y le da un beso en la frente antes de atraerlo con un brazo. Nathan piensa que parece un gato, con el pelo como seda y diminuto y hundiéndose a medio camino entre el cuello y el pecho. Pequeño y familiar y, cuando Nathan entierra el rostro en su pelo y huele a kiwi, se da cuenta de que está más jodido de lo que pensaba.

OoOoOo

Quinto día. Peter y Nathan se pasan el cuarto sin hacer nada. Hablando y jugando a las cartas y dentro de la tienda. Bocadillos y cervezas que quedaban, y ninguno habla de lo que pasó. Por lo que respecta a Nathan, no pasó. No pasó y no hay nada que indique que él quisiera que pasase.

Y su conciencia puede decir misa sobre eso.

Quizá la metáfora de la misa no sea la más adecuada.

Enlazan el cuarto y el quinto, y, para las dos de la madrugada, Peter está tumbado en el suelo de la tienda y divagando sobre cómo deberían haber ido a esquiar en lugar de la acampada. Después de todo "el tiempo va a joder el resto de la semana, así que qué más da".

Su madre tiene una casa en los Pirineos franceses. O eso dice la leyenda urbana. Le gustaría llevar a Heidi allí, algún día. A esquiar, o a pasar el día entero en la cama, cualquiera de las dos opciones le vale.

Nathan se sienta al estilo indio. Descalzo, con los tejanos y la camiseta y su rodilla roza una de las piernas de Peter.

- Pero si nunca has sabido esquiar, Pete.

- Pues aprendo. Aprendo rápido.

Ya. Es lo que dijo cuando cogió la bicicleta la primera vez. Se estrelló contra una valla y Nathan tuvo que llevarlo en brazos a casa y ponerle más tiritas de Disney de las que puede recordar. Peter _siempre_ intenta aprender rápido. El problema es que se rompe huesos en el camino.

- O podríamos quedarnos en el hotel – sugiere Nathan.

Aunque la perspectiva de ver a Peter haciendo peripecias en el hielo le resulta, como mínimo, curiosa. También piensa, _hay muchas cosas que hacer en el hotel_. Y no, no, no debería estar pensando en eso.

- El hotel está bien – Peter mira el techo -. Seguro que hay tele. Y minibar. Podríamos emborracharnos y quemar la habitación.

- Has estado escuchando demasiado a los Rolling, Pete.

- Ya, como si tú no.

Nathan se tumba al lado suyo, acodado sobre el suelo de plástico y observando el perfil de Peter. Peter no le hace caso. Continúa mirando el techo de la tienda, en su propio mundo, y, finalmente, Nathan también se deja caer completamente. Brazos debajo de la nuca y piernas dobladas.

Fuera se oye la lluvia, y Nathan se imagina las nubes. Arriba, por encima de la cúpula de árboles. Las nubes y la lluvia, y el barro que se forma en el suelo.

- ¿Nathan?

- ¿Qué?

Peter duda un momento, luego "nada", y Nathan lo deja pasar.

OoOoOo

El quinto día propiamente dicho, transcurre sin incidentes y a partir de las doce de la mañana. Nathan se despierta con migraña y la cabeza de Peter apoyada en su hombro, y luego se miente a sí mismo repitiéndose que no espera un par de minutos antes de moverse.

Piensa en Heidi. En su madre. En Dallas. Piensa en todo el mundo y en Peter, y en lo jodido e inmoral que se siente dentro de su cuerpo. En lo extremadamente bien que se sentían los labios de Peter en su cuello y su lengua dentro de su boca. Piensa en Levítico y en el hecho de que probablemente irá de cabeza al infierno.

Después pone una sonrisa, y el día pasa de largo.

OoOoOo

Sexto día, y Peter le despierta con un "quiero pescar truchas arcoiris". Nathan se toma unos segundos para despertarse antes de "¿Finger Lakes¿Truchas arcoiris? Peter¿tienes algo que confesarme?"

Peter le da un golpe en el brazo y frunce el entrecejo, él se ríe. Las cosas parecen más o menos como antes. Más menos que al revés, pero es un comienzo.

- ¿Sabes pescar?

- Ten un poco de fe en mi, Nathan.

Fácil de decir.

Se da la vuelta para levantarse. Los vaqueros caídos, y Nathan puede distinguir la cadera y el contorno de la espalda, porque Peter no tiene una sola camiseta que le quede como debe quedar. De hecho, si Peter le apreciase un poco y no quisiese precipitar su caída hacia los infiernos, vestiría con jerseys de cuello alto que llegasen hasta los muslos durante todo el maldito año.

- Ni siquiera te has traído caña de pescar, Pete.

- ¡Pero podemos mirar las truchas!

- Eso hace todo el concepto de pescar estúpido.

Peter se ríe, y se aparta el pelo de los ojos, y Nathan no puede dejar de mirar. Se incorpora sin levantarse, y le tira de la mano para que vuelva al suelo. Peter le observa confuso, le observa, y se sienta a su lado, y continúa observándole como si esperase que dijese algo.

En lugar de eso, le muerde la barbilla, porque lleva desde el día anterior pensando en hacerlo. En cómo recorrerla con su lengua, y en si sabría igual que la primera vez. Peter cierra los ojos y se inclina hacia delante. Gruñe un poco, cuando la lengua de Nathan se desliza hasta sus labios, trazándolos sin metérsela en la boca, aunque Peter los separe. Aunque los separe, y Nathan tenga la sensación de que se derrite poco a poco bajo el contacto.

Le desabrocha los vaqueros con una mano –_los putos vaqueros_. Ja, Nathan Petrelli uno, vaqueros cero- al mismo tiempo que comienza el beso. Sólo labios, porque la primera vez fue rápida y necesitada, y ahora mismo se siente como llevando a cabo un experimento. Lento y tortuoso, y Peter hace eso, esa especie de "mphh" dentro de su boca, cuando le mete la mano dentro de los pantalones, debajo de la ropa interior.

Y entonces se da cuenta. Epifanía, podría llamarlo. Piensa _Joder_. Y luego _Peter. Estoy enamorado de Peter._

Y, bueno, ya que va a ir al Infierno, al menos puede labrarse la carrera a conciencia.

OoOoOo

Nathan intenta no pensar demasiado en ello. Ha pasado tres días pensando en ello. Tres putos largos y tortuosos días, y ahora mismo tiene suficiente con la epifanía, y el hecho de que le está haciendo una paja a su hermano y eso engloba como unos cincuenta tipos de inmoralidad diferentes. Tiene suficiente con el hecho de que los tejanos le quedan más ajustados por momentos y el hecho de que escuchar a su hermano jadear, gemir, _correrse_ bajo sus manos, es casi suficiente como para que la sangre le hierva y tenga la sensación de que explotará de un momento a otro si Peter sigue haciendo ese sonido ahogado, si sigue mordiéndole los labios y comiéndole la boca y moviéndose contra él en la medida que la postura lo permite.

Rodillas clavadas en el suelo, chocándose. Una maraña de ángulos que tratan de mantener el equilibrio y se buscan continuamente, por apoyo y por algo más. Y cuando Peter trata de desabrocharle los pantalones, Nathan le aparta la mano de un manotazo, porque aún quedan datos por asimilar, y dejar de que Peter le meta la mano _ahí_ podría mandar todo el proceso de aceptación a la mierda.

Peter murmura _Nathan _contra sus labios _NathanNateNate_ y es un sonido agudo y necesitado, Nathan le besa la garganta sólo para poder oírlo mejor, para sentir las pulsaciones bajo su lengua cuando Peter jadea y musita y habla como si la voz se le muriera un poco a cada segundo. Supone que eso le convierte en un pervertido. Quizá. Es un poco tarde para darse cuenta, de todas formas.

A Nathan le arden los músculos, y supone que quizá no es la mejor posición para hacer esto. _Esto_. Hay una especie de palabra prohibida en la ecuación, porque puede que sí, puede que piense _hermano_, que piense _Peter_, pero realmente la palabra no la dice, porque está cargada de doble moral y arrepentimientos, de domingos en que su madre los arrastraba a misa y él pretendía escuchar. Evidentemente, no lo hacía, o esto no estaría pasando. _Esto_ es sexo entre hermanos. Misma sangre y mirada y misma necesidad urgente exudando por cada poro. _Esto_ es incesto, y Nathan supone, que ya que van a hacerlo, mejor hacerlo bien.

"Pete" se separa un poco, milímetros y le muerde el labio inferior, Peter continúa moviéndose, tanteando con las manos debajo de su camiseta y arañándole la espalda, y es posible que Nathan haya dejado de besarle, pero su mano sigue moviéndose a ritmo tortuosamente lento, y Peter tiene los ojos vidriosos. "Pete, ve más despacio" y su hermano le mira como si no entendiese, pero asiente de todas formas.

Nathan respira –_respira_, sabía que se le olvidaba algo-, hondo y sobre los labios de Peter, y Peter cae, hacia atrás y hacia adelante a la vez. Contra sus labios y sentándose en el suelo, y Nathan le pone una mano en el pecho sólo para obligarle a tumbarse y para asegurarse de que el suelo les sostendrá durante un rato más. Saca la mano y Peter gruñe y le muerde los labios y murmura algo que parece "no me jodas Nate", y Nathan sonríe y contesta "vale" casi sentándose encima, con las manos a ambos lados del suelo. Le muerde los labios y musita "mira, sin manos" y Peter levanta la cadera e intenta moverse, alcanzarle, y Nathan se ríe, porque si se ríe, si es algo más parecido a un juego, entonces es más fácil. Se ríe y se aleja, y Peter parece frustrado y febril y derrotado contra el suelo.

- No seas impaciente, Pete – y puede ver a su hermano buscando con la mirada algo que lanzarle, algún objeto contundente con el que golpearle en la cabeza.

Piensa en quitarle la camiseta a Peter, en quitársela o arrancársela de un tirón, simplemente librarse de la estúpida pieza de tela que está ahí en medio por ninguna otra razón que la de estorbar. Al final sólo la levanta, casi hasta el cuello de Peter, porque hacer cualquiera de las otras cosas llevaría más tiempo del que está dispuesto a perder.

Cuando comienza el recorrido –lengua, clavícula y esternón y cada hendidura y músculo, marcando a Peter con saliva y marcas de dientes, haciendo que su pecho parezca un mapa-, Peter murmura "eres un calientapollas, Nathan" con voz apagada y metiendo los dedos en su pelo. Nathan sólo se ríe "¿en serio?" y su mano baja hasta la ropa interior, hasta la erección y de Peter, y su hermano gruñe cuando vuelve a cogerla y acaricia sin llegar a mover. "No sé por qué lo dices, Pete" contra su abdomen y contando las respiraciones entrecortadas de Peter. Le tira del pelo y "Nathan, por favor..." cuando le besa por debajo del ombligo. Besa y muerde, recorre el hueso de la cadera con la mirada, piensa en cuánto tiempo podría detenerse sólo en ese hueso.

Se separa un poco, sin soltar a Peter, una mano en su estómago y la otra en su polla y

- ¿Por favor qué, Pete? – y su sonrisa es casi sádica, pero quiere oírlo. _Necesita_ oírlo.

- _Joder_ – entredientes.

- Pensé que habías dicho que no.

Peter gruñe con la respuesta, se mueve contra su mano y se muerde los labios hasta que Nathan cree que va a arrancar sangre. Nathan vuelve a su posición, respira sobre su piel y traza la cadera con su lengua. Puede notar el tejido de los vaqueros contra su codo, y decide que es otra de esas estúpidas piezas de ropa que debería quemar. "Sólo dilo, Pete".

La piel de Peter está caliente bajo el tacto, ardiendo y palpitando, y Nathan le besa el hueso de la cadera a tiempo para el "necesito..." y murmura "¿si?" contra la piel, haciendo cosquillas y llevando las manos hasta el elástico de la ropa interior. "¿Qué necesitas, Pete?" y su hermano tiembla cuando respira sobre su piel, cuando respira sobre el vello púbico y baja la ropa interior, sólo un poco. "Tú", casi sin voz, y, bueno, no es todo lo que Nathan querría, todo lo que le gustaría –más cosas que le llevarían derecho y sin trasbordo al infierno-, pero es suficiente, así que retira la tela con cuidado, y Peter levanta la cadera para ayudarle.

Hay un pensamiento estúpido, allá por el fondo de su mente. El _uh, oh, esto es nuevo_. Algo que no ha hecho antes. Al menos no con hombres. Aunque, Peter no es un hombre. Peter es... Peter. Pete. Su hermano, no se clasifica como hombre, y no sabe si ese último pensamiento es incoherente o simplemente muy, muy retorcido. Sabe que es bueno de la otra forma. Con las mujeres, con Heidi. El nombre le provoca una sensación extraña, una opresión en el pecho y no, no va a pensar en ella. No ahora.

Durante unos segundos sólo espera, respirando sobre Peter y paralizado y torpe, extrañamente ebrio y descoordinado, como en su primera vez, y Peter le mete los dedos en el pelo y ahoga un gemido, así que Nathan no espera más.

Peter está suave, dentro de su boca. Suave y caliente y temblando, y sólo tiene la cabeza dentro, pero le gusta el ruido que hace cuando utiliza la lengua y demasiada saliva. Sonríe contra él y piensa que huele a _gel_ y, por supuesto que huele así porque es demasiado Peter ducharse casi antes de estar despierto.

Los dedos continúan dentro de su pelo, tirando y arañándole, y Nathan tiene una imagen mental, sólo una, de lo que sería el pelo de Peter en sus manos y su lengua haciendo lo que le está haciendo él. Así, justo así, lento y tortuoso y lleno de saliva, metiendo y sacando, pero sólo la punta, como si quisiera alargarlo demasiado. Le aprietan demasiado los pantalones, y piensa que quizá todo el asunto de hacer sufrir a Peter no fue tan buena idea.

No importa. Tienen tiempo. La carretera al infierno es larga.

Y si sigue repitiendo la palabra Infierno, su vida se convertirá en una canción de ACDC.

Peter se retuerce, debajo. Nathan se lo saca de la boca, sonríe y dice "paciencia, Pete" y observa cómo su frustración crece. Igual que otras cosas por debajo de su cintura. Se ríe antes de metérselo otra vez en la boca, un poco más. Menos saliva y más fricción, lengua y nada de dientes, dentro y fuera, y Peter está murmurando algo que no llega a oír, pero duda que tenga sentido. Sisea y maldice y le empuja con las manos, y Nathan tiene que pararle, pegarle la cadera al suelo y musitar "estate quieto", con voz firme. Se humedece los labios con la lengua, rojos y mojados y sabe a Peter, dentro de la boca.

Esta vez aumenta el ritmo, y Peter arquea la espalda tanto que Nathan piensa que le está dando un ataque. Gime y le aprieta la cabeza con las manos, y Nathan continúa sin dejar de mirarle, con los ojos fijos en lo que puede ver de él. Su abdomen, su barbilla, puede ver los ojos cerrados cuando Peter se relaja un poco, y el pecho subir y bajar con la respiración entrecortada. Dentro y fuera y ácido que palpita. Oye el "Dios" y siente las vibraciones, bajo las manos que sujetan a Peter y dentro de la boca, con ritmo errático cada vez más rápido. Peter blasfema. O cree que está blasfemando. En inglés y en francés y mezcla palabras en italiano que le hacen querer ir más rápido, chupar más fuerte y lamerle cuando se haya corrido en su garganta.

Piensa en eso, en Peter y en incesto, y en todos los pensamientos que nunca se permitió tener sobre Peter, porque estaban _mal_, y siguen estándolo, pero Peter gime debajo de él y no le importa. Porque gime por él, para él. Suyo, _su _hermano, y si está jodido, entonces es sólo asunto suyo.

Un minuto eterno antes de que Peter se corra en su boca, contra su lengua. Sabor a almendras, temblando y demasiado suave.

Peter no le mira, cabeza hacia atrás y ojos cerrados y respira hondo, febril. Nathan se siente como mantequilla por dentro, a punto de desplomarse y caer muerto.

Se tumba a su lado y le aparta el pelo de la cara, y, cuando Peter le mira, levantando los párpados con pesadez, y respirando demasiado fuerte, se da cuenta de que es algo que no tiene vuelta atrás.

OoOoOo

El séptimo día, se despierta con la ropa pegada y el rostro de Peter hundido en su cuello. Con los músculos agarrotados y un brazo bajo la espalda de su hermano.

Piensa _Y al séptimo día descansó_ y también lo estúpidamente bíblico que es todo últimamente. Incesto incluido.

Recogen en silencio. Miradas furtivas y sonrisas cómplices y, de vez en cuando, Peter se acerca lo suficiente como para rodearle la cintura con los brazos y hundir el rostro en su cuello. A veces hay besos robados y una sensación de familiaridad que antes no estaba allí. Algo nuevo, lo mismo y completamente diferente.

No hablan de ello, y, cuando Nathan pone la cinta de Springsteen en el camino de regreso y tararea entre dientes, Peter sólo sonríe y pone los ojos en blanco.

OoOoOo

Heidi le espera en su piso, tumbada en el sofá y comiendo patatas fritas. Se le iluminan los ojos cuando entra por la puerta y prácticamente se le lanza encima. Besos ligeros y risas y "¿qué tal os lo habéis pasado?" mientras Peter mira desde el rellano.

Nathan nota un nudo extraño en el estómago, sonríe y le coloca una mano en la cintura. "Ya sabes, cosas de hermanos".

Peter enarca las cejas.

OoOoOo

A veces los casos se alargan, y ve a Heidi menos de lo que debería. O quizá no menos de lo que debería, pero sí menos que antes. A veces los casos se alargan, y trabaja en el ático hasta las dos de la madrugada, comida china en el suelo y Peter a su lado, fingiendo que le interesa lo que Nathan está haciendo.

A veces –una vez por semana, por lo menos-, los casos se alargan porque no se siente físicamente capaz de despegarse de los labios de Peter. A veces se alargan, porque procrastina de doce a una, porque le gusta el olor del pelo de Peter y la manera en la que se mueve cuando está debajo de él. A veces Heidi llama, a ver qué tal van las cosas, y Peter coge el teléfono desde la cama, hablan durante media hora mientras Nathan escribe en un cuaderno el borrador del alegato final.

A veces Peter no está allí. A veces es sólo él, una botella de whiskey escocés y la certeza de lo jodida que está su vida. A veces es eso, un anillo de compromiso en la mesilla de noche, esperando a que tenga las agallas de proponerse, y el olor de Peter en la almohada.

OoOoOo

Angela Petrelli tarda dos años en conocer a la famosa Heidi. Dos años, y Heidi tiene un anillo de oro blanco y doce brillantes, y su madre le mira con dureza cuando lo ve, pero le abraza cuando entra por la puerta.

Peter le pregunta cuándo es la boda, tiene una mano en su nuca y es algo que a nadie le extraña. Una mano en su nuca y demasiado cerca, y Nathan le pone una mano en el brazo cuando contesta. Sonríen, se abrazan. Peter murmura "me alegro mucho por ti" justo en su oído, y Nathan sabe lo que dice en serio.

Heidi prácticamente brilla, euforia en estado puro, y le obliga a enseñarle la biblioteca de la mansión. Le besa lento y lánguido, con la sonrisa en el rostro y las manos metidas en sus bolsillos traseros. "¿Vas a poder organizarlo todo?" pregunta. "Con tanto trabajo, quiero decir", y si lo dice con doble intención, Nathan no puede distinguirlo.

- Haré un esfuerzo – pausa -. Si recibo algo a cambio.

- Hmmm... Pensaré en cómo compensarte – se muerde el labio inferior, le atrae contra ella y se ríe cerca de su rostro.

- O podría cobrarlo en especias.

Le da otro beso en los labios. Sabe a manzana y apoya la frente contra la suya. Heidi. Frágil y fuerte y le vuelve loco. "Peter podría ser el padrino", dice, antes de que pueda contenerse. Heidi sonríe

- No esperaba otra cosa.

OoOoOo

El día de la boda, Nathan está a punto de matar a Peter cuando le dice que no tiene las alianzas. Dos minutos, y, finalmente, Peter se ríe y las saca del bolsillo, y Nathan primero se queda parado, como si no supiera que esperar, y luego le da una colleja, y Peter continúa riéndose como un maníaco.

Le ayuda a ponerse la corbata porque "en las películas el padrino SIEMPRE ayuda a ponerse la corbata al novio", y Nathan le pone las manos en la cintura y más abajo, se chocan, y Peter continúa sonriendo y riéndose.

- Te casas, Nate.

Una sensación extraña. El hormigueo en el estómago y presión en el pecho, un nudo en la garganta, y debe ser la primera vez en su vida que no sabe qué decir. Peter le besa, sin lengua y sin dejar de sonreír "te casas" y Nathan dice contra sus labios lo único que se le pasa por la cabeza. "Estoy acojonado, Pete", y su hermano termina de colocarle la corbata, pero no se separa.

- ¿Desde cuándo tienes tú miedo?

- ¿Desde ahora?

Le besa de nuevo, y le mete las manos por debajo de la chaqueta. "Lo harás bien", se para, "y, si no, Heidi lo hará bien por los dos, es así de lista".

Tiene ganas de pegarle, al inútil de su hermano. De pegarle y de morderle y de besarle, todo a la vez.

En el altar las cosas se ven diferentes. Extrañas. Desde una perspectiva más alta y con muchos más testigos. Peter le sonríe a su lado, casi tan eufórico como él, y Heidi le coge la mano y aprieta demasiado fuerte. _Bien_, piensa, _no soy el único que tiene miedo de cagarla_.

Respira rápido y trata de no tartamudear. _Contrólate, Petrelli_. Mira a Heidi, que sonríe como si la sonrisa le pesase y lo que quisiese fuera echarse a temblar. Mira a Peter, y luego al frente. Se pregunta si Dios ve lo mismo que él.

OoOoOo

Heidi elige el nombre del primer niño. Monty. Por su abuelo, dice. Nathan tiene la sensación de que en realidad piensa en los Monty Phyton, pero nunca se lo comenta. Para no ser una Petrelli, Heidi ha heredado el carácter de su madre. Y prefiere no pensar más en eso, con una relación incestuosa tiene suficiente.

Durante el segundo embarazo, Heidi guarda cama, y él pasa la tarde en el diminuto apartamento de Peter. A esas alturas Dallas ya le ha echado de casa, y Peter se paga su propia carrera de enfermería. Enfermero, madre de Dios.

Se apoya en su pecho y lo traza con las yemas de los dedos. "Podrías llamarle Simon", y Nathan piensa que no sabe qué es peor, un nombre del cine del absurdo, o uno de apóstol.

- Simon...

- A mí me gusta – lo dice levantando la cabeza y mirándole con enormes ojos oliva.

- A ti te gustan demasiadas cosas, Pete.

Se ríen.

A Heidi no le desagrada el nombre.

OoOoOo

Cuando más o menos toda su vida se va a la mierda, lleva trece años casado y quince tirándose a su hermano.

Cuando más o menos toda su vida se va a la mierda, vuelve de la fiesta de graduación de Peter –suena absurdo hasta en su cabeza- y lo único que quiere es llegar a casa y olvidar todo el asunto de Dallas y Linderman y besar a Heidi hasta quedarse sin fuerzas.

Cuando más o menos toda su vida se va a la mierda, él hace lo que llevaba queriendo hacer desde que tenía dieciséis años. Vuela.

OoOoOo

Peter le toca demasiado. Se da cuenta en el hospital. Le grita y está a punto de pegarle para que le deje en paz de una puta vez, porque Heidi está en el quirófano, y Peter no deja de intentar ser el buen samaritano por una vez en toda su estúpida vida.

Su madre está con los niños, y Heidi en el quirófano y con una probabilidad demasiado pequeña de volver a andar, y Peter no hace más que acercarse y hablar y tocar y...

- Déjame en paz de una puta vez, Pete.

La voz le sale y se rompe contra el aire, y por un momento Peter se queda callado, traspuesto.

Debería sentirse culpable. Quizá.

Piensa que es inevitable. Que tarde o temprano tenía que pasar, porque no se puede vivir de mentiras para siempre.

Aunque se puede intentar.

OoOoOo

Heidi despierta dos semanas después, y Nathan lleva exactamente dos semanas durmiendo en la silla del hospital, y tres días sin cambiarse de traje. Sombra de barba y pelo revuelto, y cuando Heidi abre los ojos, cree que se le para el corazón.

Murmura "hola" casi sin voz, y cogiéndole la mano, y Heidi frunce el entrecejo y tarda segundos en contestar.

- Estás horrible, Nathan – con voz que ronca que se resquebraja.

Él se ríe sin fuerzas, con los ojos vidriosos y el cansancio de días pesándole de repente, todo a la vez.

Heidi se duerme después de media hora, asegurándole volverá a andar. Por su tono de voz, casi convence a Nathan de ello. Es capaz, sólo por contrariar a los médicos.

Piensa que lo superarán, y luego piensa _Pete_, y que lleva dos semanas sin saber nada de su hermano.

OoOoOo

- No sé por qué, sabía que estarías aquí.

Nathan se sienta a su lado, en uno de los bancos perdidos en la inmensidad de la iglesia de la Trinidad. Peter ni siquiera parpadea.

Es sábado, Heidi despertó el viernes, y Nathan se levantó sabiendo exactamente dónde buscar. Lleva pasando años. Cosas de hermanos, supone, aunque siempre es Peter el que le encuentra a él. Siempre es Peter. Quizás ahora funciona también al contrario.

- Mamá me dijo que Heidi había despertado – habla con voz baja, incluso cuando no hay nadie que pueda oírles.

- Sí.

Peter mira al suelo.

- Pensaba ir luego. Ver qué tal estaba...

- Pete...

Peter sigue sin mirarle, un niño pequeño, aterrorizado y jugando con los botones de su camisa. "¿Qué?" y Nathan abre la boca para contestar, pero no sale ningún sonido.

Al final deja de mirar a Peter. Entrelaza los dedos, observa el crucifijo que cuelga frente a ellos. "Lo siento" se le escapa casi sin pensar y, bueno, _eso ha sido más fácil de lo que pensaba_.

Peter resopla.

- ¿Con cuál de los dos hablas? – y Nathan tiene que darle un golpe en el brazo, porque su hermano siempre ha sido un inútil que no sabe captar las indirectas.

Cuando levanta la mirada, Peter le está observando, los labios curvados y se siente diminuto bajo esos ojos, dentro de la iglesia. Una hormiga vista desde un avión. Le aterroriza.

- Me alegro – dice Peter. Y luego aclara -. Por lo de Heidi.

- Lo sé.

Y Peter asiente y aprieta los labios. Hay algo en su expresión que a Nathan le derrite por dentro. Culpa y arrepentimiento y es eso que siempre, _siempre_ está en su mirada, pero no sabe por qué.

Así que le besa. Despacio y labios contra labios, sujetándole la barbilla con dos dedos, y Peter se inclina un poco hacia delante, como si cayera dentro del beso. Peter sabe a manzana, a Petrelli. Sabe a todas las cosas que conoce y a las que no, y el beso dice cosas como _lo siento_, que funcionan de Nathan a Peter y de Peter a Nathan, porque en realidad nunca han funcionado por separado.

Le besa en medio de la iglesia, con la Trinidad por testigo. Y si San Pedro, Dios, o alguno de esos ingratos tienen algún problema con eso, pueden mandarle un fax.


End file.
